


[Podfic] Victorious Defeat

by RsCreighton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chess game with a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Victorious Defeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victorious Defeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272178) by [Snarryeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes). 



> For Snarryeyes! :D Who on the second day on the Snowflake Challenge wished for podfics of their fics... so HERE :D Sorry it took so long!!
> 
> <3 <3 Hope you enjoy!! \o/

Victorious Defeat

By: Snarryeyes

 

16:03

 

Please right-click and "save link as" to save! ^_^

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Harry%20Potter/%5bHP%5d%20Victorous%20Defeat.mp3) (15 MB)

Listen  
  
Story

Outtakes


End file.
